goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Nickelodeon haystack logo quotes on h
Quotes Henry and june on the roll - kablam! (Spoken by henry and june) This is the nickelodeon haystack?! yes it does henry. The kids music concert - thank you! Your a great audience (spoken by henry and june) the kids were happy about our music concert! exactly june. Living kas vegas - (overrun by viva las vegas) viva las vegas! The britannia pier tour - (overrun by baby jane) goo goo (spoke by a baby) Broadway baby! - (Spoken by sheldon and alan) um Sheldon are we supposed to get along? yes alan. Henry and june in horoscope - (spoken by linda) oops sorry Henry and june the power begins - come on boys, spill the beans! (Spoken by linda) Henry and june's popular friends - i hate you lbp fanchildren (spoken by dionne) Birthday party - i don't want to play another game, thank you very much (spoken by chelsea) We all win the game show - can i host who wants to be a millionaire? (Spoken by betty anne) Dogs and cats are cute - (cat purring) The kids will go to school - (kids laughing) You rule the world - (linda choking) Thank you for everything - okay tv fans, how many of these themes do you recognise? (Spoken by hector) Wow that was delicious - (overrun by lucky star) I'm a fan of you h&j - (betty anne singing) Swimming in the pond - (h&j singing the little pond) We know the gang are back - are you gonna bingo? (Spoken by abby) Let's go round - if i'm dead, do a charity single for my death (spoken by alan) Secret club vs team pe - i'm out of here (spoken by dionne) Smoking's not ok! (Linda screaming at sheldon and alan after they died as their heart stopped) Friendship club - yay! (Spoken by linda and chelsea) Pop duo for a day at the festival (overrun by fight for this love) H&j on bite size - cool show! (Spoken by dawn) Reputation in the name of cadbury sponsoring corrie - (spoken by linda) sssh! Boys! I'm trying to watch the film about how we star in our show cadbury sponsoring coronation street Babies are cute and cuddle - (betty anne singing a lullaby) Road to the multi universe - (dawn vomiting) Western saloon - this has been a flying mallet presentation (spoken by june) Who you gonna call, the kablammies! - (spoken by dawn and hector) i'm melting! I'm melting! Turn it off! I got you dawn, your not melting! Kablam is the best - yeah baby! (Spoken by hector) Shopping is more excited - sorry, we're closed (spoken by betty anne) Doing chores is fun - all dusted (spoken by henry) There's nowhere to be afraid - scary (spoken by the offbeats) don't worry, i got a song for the four of you (spoken by abby) Bathtubs are way better than mud - we love this water (spoken by henry) Me too (spoken by june) Secret club vs team PE - (spoken by dionne) get your bracelets here! A massage - (spoken by linda and adidas bros) i like solphadeine, especially when you break your backs. Linda: boys, don't break The new students - (spoken by chelsea) the transfer day, i read is by the book Work 9 to 5 - (spoken by marshall) bye, have a great time Skate down the ramps - (spoken by linda) just great, my left leg Philippines, iran, iraq, saudi arabia, Pakistan and north korea sucks - (spoken by dionne) i had done enough yelling, thank you very much! What if henry and june teaches students - (spoken by tyger) hi, i'm paul School nights - (spoken by abby) is the party over? I meant, no it is not over! Henry and june shows the words - (spoken by chelsea) we might not played word crunch, eh? Henry and June's day - (spoken by dannii) I'M GETTING FIRED FROM MY CAREER! Henry and June's world's biggest earth - (spoken by dawn) venus, mars, mecury, jupiter What if anybody hears something about the show begins on stage - (spoken by briana) the animatronics are on vacation Calling all henry and junes - (spoken by linda) and no more fights! Circus lindacus - (spoken by henry) ready to leap, dear cute pink candy june? (Spoken by june) yes, i am, great snow cone pal hansky Autonation - (spoken by linda) tell the queen of britain that you do, boys! I was a preschool child - (spoken by mark) (acts like a father) no tv, no dessert, no christmas, easter, 4th of july, or halloween! The adventures of H&J's project - (spoken by chelsea) ugh, watching that stupid house of cool girl with megaphone logo in the 90s to 2012? Like "believe this ladies and gents, believe it?!" And a fremantle media kids logo with fanfares and some kind of person wearing shoes?! In the 90s? I hate it! (Note: flying mallet also overruns) No copy discs allowed - (spoken by dionne) got chocolate magic stars in my mouth We hate the bad reports - (spoken by tyger) that is so not cool! Everything but a chicken sink - (spoken by briana) uh, was it you using that fish tank jumping in the pool - (spoken by chelsea) always bromfield and the adidas brothers?! That's not fair! Too many H&Js - (spoken by briana) i'm not a doctor The tui and the falcon - (spoken by mark) (burps) what's for dinner? rebel without the pink hair colour (spoken by chelsea) that's miss collony to you, sir Quantum of hope - (spoken by dionne) which way does that jewel go? (Spoken by marshall) this way Henry and June won the talent show and got a prize - (spoken by mark) Gr-r-reat! (Spoken by dannii) and enough acting like tony the tiger! The time machine - (spoken by abby) in summer jam, the two kids went to the beach, and in whizbang, they then went to a halloween party wearing halloween costumes in 1999 Modern girl in town - (spoken by linda) L, I, N, D, A. Ta-da! Dr strange mark shipp or how i learned to stop loving nor riding the bomb - (spoken by mark) you are a girl with lips and i am the doctor The realm of the fey (spoken by mark) whoaaaaa, doo doo diddly doo! Sister chelsea (spoken by chelsea) loneliness never fails my heart Fifty shades of black (spoken by briana) you like cookies? (Spoken by screech) i heard that